deepolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Deepolis submarines
these are the submarines available in the game and for Maximum Stats of all Subs Nauts * seal the first sub you get (beginner sub) * poseidon Upgraded version of the seal, unlocks at level 10, slower speed than the seal * warmaran sx Scaled down version of the Warmaran, 25 000 helix * omikron Combat Sub, high firepower, decent speed, low cargo, lower HPs, available at level 15, 25 000 cel * patron Balanced sub, medium firepower, lower speed, lower cargo, medium hps, available at level 15 25 000 cel * manticore Trade Sub, high cargo, low speed, low firepower, higher hps, available at level 15, 25 000 cel * omikron X a upgraded omikron avalible at level 35, 100 000 cel * patron X an upgraded patron avalible level 35 100 000 cel * manticore x an upgraded manticore 100 000 cel * warmaran upgraded warmeran sx price 99,000 heilix, or at the marina * skonos: the pvp submarine available to all confederations, arguably the most powerful sub * mystery zade gate sub 1 (no data) * mystery lamend gate sub 2 * mystery death gate sub 3 there is a mysterious sub running around that may belong to the nauts clan or someone else thare is no data available besides it looks more like a cartoon rocket ship than a sub. Scion Submarines Lorelei- Basically the Scion equivalent of the Naut Seal and Jafhnar Ragnarok. With a speed of 1200, this ship can out-run most, if not all, ships, provided they have no equipped turbines. However, due to low health and shields, not to mention the low amount of slots, the Lorelei is not the most preferred of the submarines for doing anything. Lorelei X- An upgraded version of the Lorelei, everything on this submarine is bigger and better. Sadly, the Lorelei X loses the main advantage of its precedor- speed. It only has a speed of 825, making this one of the slowest ships around. The health of this submarine is nearly doubled from the last one, making this an ideal choice for lower leveled players if they wish to farm. Phoenix- I am no expert with Deepolis game history, but I have heard rumors about this ship once having camoflauge and/or stealth slots, hence the name shadow sub. Unfortunately, BigPoint has since removed these slots from this sub, making it less useful. This is one of the three submarines available at level 15, the other two being the Merkur and Omega. This submarine is not the best of the three, as most people I have met prefer firepower or money making ability. It is also not the fastest, having only a speed of 900. Overall, I recommend either the Merkur or Omega instead of the Phoenix, as you will get more value out of your 25k Cel. Merkur- This is the sub that will get you a lot of Cel if you use it properly. This is one of the three submarines available at level 15, the other two being the Phoenix and Omega. There will come a time in your Deepolis life when you will find yourself in dire need of Cel, and I am ready to bet it's because you are going to bid on the Leviathan or similar. The Merkur's 200 cargo bay will get you that Leviathan if used properly, and I highly recommend getting this level 15 submarine first out of the three, because it can easily make you enough money in the right zone to buy an Omega, and the sonic cannons used to fit it. Beware, though, the Merkur is not very useful for combat and if you do decide to go fishing with this thing, I advise you to leave it to your Omega, or Leviathan. Omega- Although not the strongest submarine of all, this thing can pack a punch if outfitted with maximum sonic cannons and used properly. The Omega is one of the three submarines available at level 15, the other two being the Phoenix and the Merkur. As Deepolis is a war game, there will come a time when you will be wanting to pack serious firepower. Considering you do not want, nor have ever, bought Helix, bid on a Leviathan and won, or purchased a starter pack, the Omega is the way to go. With 30 sonic cannon slots, the Omega can help you go fishing until level 35, the level at which the X-class subs become available to you. Leviathan SX- This is a cut-down version of the Leviathan, the Scions' best ship (not including Skonos. Someone else do that.). I have not seen this one around much, since it can only be obtained by Helix. The LevSX is basically a smaller, less efficient, yet convenient version of the Leviathan, as stated before. I myself have a Warmaran SX, the Naut version of this ship. It's convenient 45 sonic cannon slots makes this a more efficient fisher than Omega, and it has a decent speed of 1000, faster than the level 15 trio. If you are someone who has recieved the comeback bonus, I believe you will be very satisfied with the LevSX until level 35, when you gain access to the X-class subs. The X-class- I have never used an X-class sub before, and I rarely see anyone use them, mostly because they already won their bids for the Leviathan. For those less fortunate few, (like me, although I am still considered a "noob" by most of the Deepolis population) the X-class subs are an excellent upgrade from the Lvl15 trio. I shall start with the Phoenix X. Phoenix X- One of the formidable X-class subs I mentioned earlier, this sub is a Phoenix with increased everything, and less importantly, a lick of black paint. This is an excellent improvement for those of you who have used Phoenixes in the past, if any. You will be very satisfied with the speed of the Phoenix X (1100), it is almost as fast as a Lorelei, albeit with much higher shields and HP, not to mention 35 sonic cannon slots. However, the Omega X features better combat stats, and you will probably like the Omega X better than the Phoenix X. The only aspect the Phoenix beats Omega in is in the cargo bay, which is 75 more than Omega, but let's face it- you can use a Merkur X for that. All in all, I advice that you pick either Omega X or Merkur X, as yet again, they will probably give you better value for your 100k Cel. Merkur X- One of the formidable X-class subs I mentioned earlier, this sub is a Merkur with increased everything, and less importantly, a lick of black paint. Merkur users in the past will be very satisfied with the X-class version of their ship, as it has more than double the cargo space, and is faster by about 150 knots. The speed of the new Merkur is an exceptional improvement to the Merkur, along with the increased by 300 cargo space. These will ensure that you get tons of Cel, improving your chances at that you will get the Leviathan in your next Marina bid. Omega X- One of the formidable X-class subs I mentioned earlier, this sub is an Omega with increased everything, and less importantly, a lick of black paint. The stopping power on the Omega X outstrips the LevSX, making this a very good not-Leviathan submarine for combat. The speed of this sub is also very good (1150), making it the second fastest sub I know is on the market. Even though the Leviathan is still better in most aspects, the Omega X will not fail you in anything combat, exept against Pk'ers and possibly those fish near Delfos, Azorn, Lima (correct me if I'm wrong) and the like. The only downside to the Omega is that it has the smallest cargo bay amongst the trio, making even the Phoenix better at making Cel. The verdict? The Omega is a good combat, Cel-buyable sub that will not disappoint you. Leviathan- Simply put, the best Scion submarine in the game, also one of the most expensive, if talking Helix. The "pwn"-ing power of the Lev' is enourmous, with 110 sonic cannon slots and 110 defense slots. It's not the fastest, but with 100 elite turbines, this thing can zip across the map faster than... anything, really. Despite the reputation of being unagressive, this Scion sub can down a Diabolo if it shoots first, no exeptions. The downsides to the Lev are it's cost (99k helix, although there's always the marina) and the extremely high Helix cost to maintain this goliath (no pun intended). If you play smart, you will come across no ship that can withstand you for more than 10 seconds. A word of advice to the Lev users out there though: if a Diabolo is zooming towards you at an alarming speed, either take off or face him head on. The full elite who shoots first, wins. The only sub that can down the Lev that's not a Diabolo, Warmaran, or another Leviathan, is the Skonos. I, however, have limited knowlege on that and will leave it to another individual to continue my work on the submarines. Skonos- I have no idea how to play on this thing, but I assume it's similar to the Leviathan. I will leave it to a more knowlegable person to share his/her knowlege on the subject of Skonos. Thank you, and GeneralAwk out. *static* its not just down to who shoots first there's some skill required as to using mines depth charges and the other weapons on your submarine. however there is no way of killing a skonos in a 1v1 without a lot of look as this is the games best submarine with extra slots on its hull it has over 300k hp with sensors and is a fierce predator. Jafnar Subs Ragnarok: Starter sub and has the highest base speed at 1 200 Ragnarok X: Everything upgraded from Ragnarok, speed down 68% from 1.2k to 825 Diablo SX: Available for 25 000 helix, good all around ship, though not great late game Tiamat: Balanced sub: Lower hp, lower cargo, medium firepower and decent speed, 25 000 cel, available at level 15 Tydeus: Trade sub, high cargo, low firepower and speed, higher hps, 25 000 cel, available at level 15 Ifrit: Combat sub, high firepower, low cargo, lower hps, higher speed, 25 000 cel, available at level 15 Tiamat X: Upgraded Tiamat, available at level 35, 100 000 cel Tydeus X: Upgraded Tydeus, available at level 35 100 000 cel Ifrit X: Upgraded Ifrit, available at level 35, rivals the Diablo SX 100 000 cel Diablo: Elite sub, very powerful, 99 000 helix or at the auction Skonos: 180 000 helix, most powerful sub, but requires 220 000 Battle points